No mueras antes que yo MadaHina
by mairim.alfaro
Summary: Meses después de la cuarta guerra Ninja, Madara seguía con vida, gracias a los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero en condiciones lamentables, gracias a los cuidados de Hinata logra recuperarse, pero claro, ella aun no sabe cual es la verdadera identidad de ese hombre al que ayuda a día.


/ No sé quién es él

En mis sueños él existe

Su pasión es un beso

Y no puedo resistir.../

...

Protagonistas:

Hinata Hyuga

Madara Uchiha

Genero: Romance/Lemon/Drama/Psicológico.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto-sama, la historia a continuación es solo el producto de mi imaginación, sin fines de lucro, mas que solo un momento de entretenimiento.

...

...

La suavidad de esa piel estaba por terminar con su estabilidad mental, la cercanía de la chica inundaba sus fosas nasales con ese aroma que lo invitaba a querer tenerla, ¿pero quien era? ¿Y porque tanta amabilidad con un extraño? Era muy buena o demasiado tonta e ingenua.

Algunos días desde que ella lo encontró habían ocurrido, meses después de la cuarta guerra Ninja, Madara seguía con vida, gracias a los experimentos de Orochimaru, había logrado mudar de cuerpo, pero el proceso de recuperación era extenuante, tanto que sus pasos se habían detenido contra su voluntad en medio de ese bosque, donde una hermosa chica de cabello largo y negro con ojos perlados lo encontraron.

Su apariencia original aun no se revelaba por completo, casi todo el cuerpo estaba vendado, por lo que ella no logro reconocerlo, el era Uchiha Madara, el mayor enemigo de Konoha y de cualquiera en el mundo shinobi.

...

...

...

/MADARA/

No se como te llamas, pero se que existes... añoro tu presencia cada minuto, han pasado semanas desde que te vi por vez primera.

Desde entonces yo solo te espero aquí, entre luces de velas, en este oscuro rincón, donde no puedo siquiera moverme, cada vez que te veo, siento tranquilidad, quizás este loco y esto se trate de un sueño o una alucinación, pero te he visto, la hermosa diosa de blanca piel que viene a ayudarme, la oscuridad de tu cabello con esos mechones moviéndose lentamente frente a mis ojos, me recuerda el manto del anochecer, la luna de tus ojos acuna mis demonios, es inocencia y sensualidad en una sola persona.

Nunca hablas, solo entras y cuidas a este pobre idiota que ni siquiera puede hablar.

Volviste a mi, de nuevo al amanecer, supe que eras real cuando tocaste mi rostro y por primera vez cambiaste las vendas de mi rostro, las venas prominentes cerca de tus ojos fueron el indicio de que si eres una persona real... una Hyuga, pero es todo lo que se de ti.

Sonreíste mientras me alimentabas, una diosa bajo de su trono para cuidar de este bastardo.

-Mejora cada día, pronto sera capaz de moverse por su cuenta...-el susurro sublime de tu voz casi me hizo enloquecer.

Aunque el melodioso de tono de voz me hizo suspirar de felicidad, debo confesar que el gran Uchiha Madara sintió miedo por primera vez, si mejoro ya no vendrás, no podre volver a verte, tampoco puedo mentirte respecto a mi condición, sé que esos hermosos ojos tuyos pueden ver a través de todo, lo sé porque has estado usando tu linea sucesoria para comprobar mi red de chakra, cada vez que vienes.

.

.

Tardaste algunos días en volver, por un momento creí que me abandonaste y me dejarías a mi suerte, lo cual es lo mas inteligente de hacer, pero no, mi diosa de orbes lunares no tiene esa clase sentimientos.

Te observe haciendo la misma rutina, primero limpiaste mi cuerpo, con la diferencia que estabas temblando, no era por la vergüenza de verme casi desnudo, era algo mas... luego cambiaste mis vendas, usaste tu linea sucesoria, pero esta vez no sonreíste, te limitaste a alimentarme y darme esa extraña medicina que sabe horrible.

-Hasta mañana...- susurraste antes de marcharte.

Como siempre me quede inerte solo observándote, pero pude notar dolor en tu voz, no tengo ni la menor idea de que puede agobiar a una diosa tan maravillosa como tu, sea lo que sea cuando pueda moverme te juro que haré pagar a quien se atrevió a hacerte sufrir.

...

...

...

Los días pasaron, hasta que Madara recupero un poco de movilidad y su voz, desde entonces, Hinata solo llegaba a dejarle comida y a ayudarle a cambiar algunos pocos vendajes, las visitas cada vez eran mas cortas.

-¿Porque lloras?- se dirigió a ella con esa voz tan firme y ronca que la hizo tambalearse al escucharlo por primera vez.

-Puede hablar...- susurro sorprendida.

-No cambies el tema, responde- pidió tajante como solo el podía serlo.

-No es nada importante, por favor no me preste atención- respondió de la forma mas amable que pudo.

-habla-exigió casi molesto, no estaba en su naturaleza ser sensible o esperar y darle vuelta a las cosas.

-Son solo cosas personales, no quiero molestarlo con mis problemas-

-Me ha estado molestando desde hace muchos días, vienes con esa mirada triste que detesto, por lo tanto ahora también es mi problema, te lo diré solo una vez, no me gusta repetir las cosas-

-Lo siento- se disculpo, viendo la frialdad en el rostro masculino frente a ella- Se lo diré- suspiro resignada al sentirse acechada por esa mirada- Intente hacer algo lindo para mi novio, pero...- "novio" Madara no entendía porque pero esa palabra se quedo haciendo eco en su mente, provocándole malestar- al parecer lo ofendí de alguna forma que aun no comprendo y desde entonces el ha estado evitándome, lo busque para hablar al respecto, pero no lo he logrado-

-¿porque sigues perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que no te valora? Eres una Hyuga, deberías de portarte a la altura de tan orgulloso clan- sus ásperas palabras causaron estragos en Hinata.

-Yo... siempre he sido una vergüenza para mi clan- confeso con tristeza- usted apenas me conoce y ya se dio cuenta de lo mucho que carezco- bajo la mirada, no solo su padre y los miembros del clan la veían con faltas.

-En vez de deprimirte deberías estar entrenando para superar las expectativas, deja de sentir lastima por ti, llorar y lamerse las heridas no soluciona nada- Intentaba todo lo posible por no ser grosero, pero las palabras salían solas, le molestaba sobremanera ver a su diosa sintiéndose inferior si el con solo verla se sentía maravillado.

-Tiene mucha razón, debo poner mas empeño en mis entrenamientos... gracias- agradeció sonriente como siempre, reprimiendo todo rastro de ansiedad y vergüenza.

-Como sea, solo hazlo- su tono era un poco hostil, pero su mirada era todo lo contrario, si tan solo ella pusiera mas atención y se fijara en esas orbes oscuras que la veían como si fuese lo mas hermoso del universo.

Sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que con eso despabilara de sus pensamientos y adoración por la diosa de ojos luna.

...Soy un Uchiha Madara, no tengo tiempo para mujeres, al menos no por el momento...

se recriminaba así mismo en un intento fallido por no perderse en esas curvas y esa oscura cabellera que lo invitaban a adorarla.

...

...

...

Hinata regresaba a la aldea, seguía pensativa en lo que el hombre le dijo, tenia tanta razón, es posible que por esa misma razón Naruto la ignoraba, el siempre se esforzaba por sonreír y superarse en cambio ella era lo contrario a él.

Presiono sus puños decidida a realizar un cambio en su actitud, ya no podía seguir lamiéndose las heridas y culparse por ello, debía ponerse nuevas metas, entrenar mas y mostrarle a su padre que si era digna de portar el apellido Hyuga.

-Basta Akamaru ¿que te sucede?- grito Kiba al ver como su perro iba a atacar a Hinata quien venía totalmente distraída de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Aun sin saber que pasaba volteo hacia Kiba al escucharlo gritar, Akamaru seguía gruñendole.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto la peli-azul.

-¿Con quien has estado?- pregunto Kiba sin dejar de sostener a Akamaru, examinando a su amiga de pies a cabeza, el olor ella era diferente- Hueles... distinto-

-¿¡Eh!?- reviso sus ropas para ver si algo se había quedado pegado en ella, pero no tenía nada- estuve cortando plantas medicinales y me adentre mucho en el bosque, quizás sea eso- hizo memoria de los sucesos, omitiendo que estuvo en la cueva alimentando y cuidando a un extraño.

-No es eso, no puedes engañar mi olfato- con los ojos entrecerrados la miraba dudando de su respuesta- Ese olor pertenece a alguien es parecido al olor de ...- se detuvo al sacar sus conclusiones, no podía ser, Hinata no sería capaz...

-¿que clase de olor?- pregunto un poco nerviosa de ser descubierta.

-...Sa...suke...- musito lentamente el castaño.

Hinata soltó una leve risita ante la teoría de Kiba- Creo que estas equivocado, yo ni siquiera cruzo palabra con Sasuke, ademas el sigue bajo vigilancia ¿como podría tener su olor en mi?-

-Dije que su olor es parecido, no que sea el mismo... ¿Que me estas escondiendo Hinata?- la cuestionaba el entrenador de perros.

-Dejala que siga su camino Kiba- intervino Shino con la seriedad que lo caracteriza, haciendo que el Inuzuka se marchara para controlar a Akamaru- No me gusta meterme en asuntos de otros, pero, ¿Ya le preguntaste su nombre?- pregunto casi en un susurro a Hinata al pasar a su lado.

Ella se quedo inerte por unos instantes, Shino sabía que se reunía con alguien, claro el bosque esta lleno de insectos, en esos territorios el tenia toda la información de lo que ocurría.

-No es mala persona, solo es alguien que sufrió muchas heridas y perdidas durante la reciente guerra- confeso a su amigo.

-¿El te lo dijo o tu lo dedujiste? ¿Ya te preguntaste que tanto lo conoces? Podría ser un asesino... no debes confiarte tan fácilmente- le sugirió dejándola con esas interrogantes.

Hasta el momento no lo había meditado pero el Aburame tenia mucha razón, no sabia de ese hombre con quien pasaba casi todas sus tardes.

... Mañana le preguntare su nombre... se dijo así misma.

...

...

El resto de la tarde se la paso entrenando junto a Tokuma Hyuga, un excelente shinobi, portador de uno de los mejores Byakugan, luego de la muerte de Neji entrenaba con él y raras veces con Ko.

La había tomado gran aprecio a su familiar, el era ocho años mayor que ella, pero congeniaban bastante bien, los entrenamientos eran mas rigurosos, pero en ese momento era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Hinata-sama, a mejorado mucho- le comento Tokuma limpiándose el sudor.

-No lo suficiente al parecer- coloco ambas manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire- Aun lo logro vencerte-

-Si sigue entrenando de esta forma, pronto podrá superarme- la noto cansada, sonrío apenas visible por los ánimos que tenía aun estando tan cansada- Por el momento nos quedaremos hasta aquí.. ¿Gusta acompañarme a tomar el té?-

Ella asintió en respuesta -Gracias por su tiempo Tokuma-san-

La vio alejarse a la habitación, así que el siguió hasta la pequeña sala cerca del estanque, para esperar que llevaran el té que compartiría con ella.

No tuvo que esperarla mucho tiempo, pues ella regreso pronto con una bandeja con galletas en sus manos -Esto es para agradecer su tiempo y esfuerzo Tokuma-san-

-Hinata-sama, soy yo quien debe agradecer su compañía-

-Vaya, se portan como una pareja desde antes del compromiso- les interrumpió Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi-san!- le reprendió Hinata ante el comentario de la menor.

-¿Aun no lo ha dicho padre?- pregunto sería, estudiando la reacción de su hermana- disculpame Nee-sama, fue imprudente de mi parte adelantarme a mi padre, pero al final lo sabrás, el consejo decidió que Tokuma-san sera tu esposo-

La reacción de la pareja fue la misma, estaban sorprendidos con la información recibida, Hinata sintió una corriente helada recorrerle por la espina dorsal, ¿Ya la habían prometido? Pero... ¿Y su novio, Naruto?

Tokuma por su parte solo suspiro profundo, después de la muerte de Neji el siguiente en la lista para esposo de Hinata era él, era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero había almacenado una pequeño vestigio de esperanzas que le permitieran a ella casarse con el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, pero como era de esperarse, el clan seguía tan ligado a las reglas que no les dejarían hacer sus vidas a su antojo.

...

...

...

-Padre- abrió la puerta con cierta euforia, necesitaba respuestas de lo contrario su interior convulsionaría en un sentimentalismo de dudas que acabaría por hundirla.- Por favor, le suplico que reconsidere el compromiso con Tokuma-san- pidió desesperada.

-Iba a llamarlos para informales pero ya que ya lo sabes no hay mas que hablar- contesto sin mirarla, Tokuma estaba a un lado de la puerta- Ya que Tokuma también esta presente, les diré que la boda sera en un mes- Hinata tenia atascadas las palabras en su garganta, pero lo único que pudo dejar salir fueron sus lagrimas que se desbordaban por el cause de sus ojos- ¡Basta! No tolerare ese comportamiento fuera de lugar, la decisión ha sido tomada- le regaño Hiashi.

Hinata entendió que era caso perdido, pero ella ya tenía a quien querer no podían separarla solo así, giro notando a Tokuma a su lado, en silencio cabizbajo.

-Tokuma-san...- musito entre sollozos, él no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra, solo sonrío antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

Otra vez sus ánimos flaqueaban, otra vez sus sueños le eran arrebatados, salio de la mansión Hyuga, era sofocante estar allí un minuto mas, corrió al único lugar donde sentiría paz, toco la puerta del apartamento limpiando con las mangas de su chamarra las lagrimas que aun seguían en sus ojos.

-¡Hinata!- la expresión del rubio era de sorpresa al verla allí tan tarde -¿Estas bien?- le cuestiono al verla con los ojos vidriosos y la nariz roja.

-¿Me amas?- soltó la pregunta sin pensar bien en lo que quería decirle, Naruto se quedo mudo ante la repentina pregunta.

-Creo que ya no sirve de nada decirlo ahora...- comento desviando la mirada y rascando su cabeza.

-Lo sabias...-ahora era ella la sorprendida- Tu sabias del compromiso y no me dijiste nada...¿porque?- pregunto con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que creyó que se detendría en cualquier instante.

-Hiashi, me lo dijo hace unos días... así que te he estado evitando porque aun no sabía como resolverlo- admitió con un rastro de tristeza y culpa.

-No- movía su cabeza en negación- disculpame, estoy siendo egoísta, te he causado problemas por las reglas de mi clan... y-yo... solo vine hasta aquí a decirte que te amo- Naruto presiono los puños ante la impotencia de no haber sido lo suficientemente listo para luchar por ella.- Adiós, Naruto-kun...- sonrío entre lagrimas, despidiéndose del amor de su vida.

No quería estar en la aldea, todos los cambios en su vida estaban pasando muy drásticos, en tan solo un mes estaría casada con Tokuma, justo ese día que se había propuesto ser mejor las cosas solo terminaron por complicarse mas.

Siguió avanzando entre los arboles, tuvo la intención de ir a la cueva, pero no se encontraba en condiciones, ademas era muy probable que ese hombre le llamaría la atención por estar llorando y rindiéndose tan fácilmente.

Cegada por sus emociones no se percato que al sitio donde salto no había donde ponerse en pie, cayo en picada por un barranco, lastimándose en cada vuelco que dio durante su caída.

Pronto perdió la consciencia por el impacto de su cuerpo en el fondo de ese lugar, No fue consiente, pero Madara la encontró, sintió su presencia agitada cuando paso cerca de la cueva, por lo que se aventuro a salir y encontrar a la Hyuga en un estado critico, el solo poseía conocimiento del Jutsu medico básico, así que no podía hacer mucho.

Intrigado por saber que llevo a la chica a terminar así, le abrió los ojos, activando las aspas en los suyos para indagar en sus recuerdos.

-Preciosa... lo único que te falta es un poco de amor y atención, ese tonto niño rubio y tu estúpido clan no saben la diosa que camina entre ellos, están cegados en sus propias ambiciones que no saben lo hermosa y valiosa que eres... Yo te daré lo que necesitas- musito metiéndose en su mente, en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, por el momento el no podía estar cerca de ella, no estaba en su mejor forma, pero tenía la forma perfecta de hacerla esperar por él.

Hace tanto tiempo que había deseado tener a la diosa de orbes perlas en su brazos, le parecía increíble poder hacerlo, aunque no era en la situación que el esperaba, no entendía el porque, pero esa niña lo atraía como las abejas a las campanitas de lavanda, sin duda el era la abeja necesitada de tener tan delicioso sabor.

En un acto desesperado, bajo la luz de la luna como testigo de sus deseos, se inclino lo suficiente para acercarse y poder besarla, ese contacto fue todo lo que necesito para saber que anhela mas de esa mujer, esa diosa que era el pecado hecho carne y el estaba tan hambriento que ansiaba devorarla.

Curo las heridas que pudo con su poco chakra, para luego marcharse al sentir la presencia del Aburame cerca, la quería para él, pero aun no era el momento, el no podía hacer mucho en esa condición, pero tampoco dejaría que la siguieran lastimando.

... Por favor, no te mueras antes que yo... le susurro antes de irse.

Hinata seguía inconsciente cuando Shino la encontró no entendía el porque su amiga estaba en ese lugar, pero debía llevarla al hospital lo mas pronto posible, el pulso era débil y la temperatura del cuerpo estaba disminuyendo abruptamente.

Tsunade estaba por salir del hospital, cuando vio al Aburame correr a toda prisa con la morena en brazos, era raro ver así de alterado al moreno, así que enseguida la atendió, la Hyuga tenia un par de costillas rotas y una hemorragia interna que logro controlar a tiempo.

-Un poco mas y no lo logra- murmuro con fastidio Tsunade -¿Que diablos hacían tan tarde?- regaño a Shino.

-Yo solo la seguí, cuando la alcance ya había caído desde el barranco, no conozco los motivos que la llevaron a salir de esa forma- explico Shino con seriedad, el tampoco tenía mas respuestas, pero lo que lo tenía intrigado era la presencia que llego antes que él ¿Quien era ese sujeto?

...

...

...

La recuperación de Hinata estaba siendo exitosa, el único detalle es que llevaba ya cinco semanas sin despertar, Tsunade no entendía cual era la causa de su coma, las heridas ya casi terminaban de sanar sus signos vitales estaban normales, no habían golpes en la cabeza ni nada que estuviese obstruyendo la corteza cerebral, simplemente ella dormía.

Hiashi había llegado en mas de una ocasión a querer llevársela, pero la rubia se lo había negado, hasta no saber la verdadera causa no permitiría que nadie la sacara del hospital.

Naruto llego en varias ocasiones durante la noche a escondidas para poder tener privacidad con Hinata, se sentía un completo idiota, si el la hubiese detenido esa vez ella no estaría en esa condición, cuanto añoraba verla abrir los ojos, extrañaba el sonido de su voz, le hacia falta todo de ella, se maldecía internamente cada vez, de rodillas frente a esa camilla, le rogaba que lo perdonara, pero las palabras por mas anhelantes y suplicantes que salieran ella no las escuchaba, su mente estaba en otro mundo, lejos de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Una noche después de casi dos meses Hinata se levanto y empezó a caminar, las enfermeras que la vieron se asustaron e intentaron detenerla, pero la Hyuga las esquivo con el puño suave, sus pies la llevaban hasta la salida, ella no hacia uso de razón, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, es como si fuese una marioneta que actuá en contra de su voluntad, Tsunade lo supo porque intento detenerla, razonar con ella, pero la mirada perdida y falta de reacción de Hinata la dejaron descolocada.

Para su suerte, Tokuma estaba cerca del hospital para ver a Hinata, siendo él quien le bloqueo algunos puntos de chakra, haciéndola despertar por el dolor provocado.

-Tokuma-san...- susurro con los labios resecos y la voz un poco ronca por la falta de agua- por favor, déjeme ir... él me espera- suplico tocándose los puntos adoloridos.

-¿Él?- Tsunade no entendía la repentina ansiedad de la morena -¿hablas de Hiashi?- le cuestiono en busca de información.

-No... él me espera, el hombre que me salvo me esta llamando... debo ir- la mirada de la chica estaba puesta en la entrada de Konoha - Tengo que ir...- repitió desesperada.

-Hinata...- Naruto se acerco al verla abrazándose a si misma y sobando sus brazos, se veía tan indefensa y el se sentía tan idiota por no poder hacer nada- Mirame Hinata- le pidió al ver que ella no entraba en razón.

-¿Puedes llevarme? Él me espera... yo tengo... yo debo ir con él- insistía angustiante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Esta delirando- dijo Tsunade inyectándole un sedante, aprovechando que Naruto la sostenía.

-No por favor... él me ne..ce...si...ta...- murmuro antes de caer dormida por el sedante.

Tsunade seguía aun mas intrigada por la reacción tan extraña de la Hyuga, la llevaron a la habitación para controlarla, para colmo de males sus preocupaciones no terminarían aun, Shino logro llegar casi a rastras.

-Shino ¿Que paso?- pregunto al verlo tan mal herido, creyendo que la aldea estaba bajo ataque.

-No logre alcanzarlo, estoy seguro de herirlo aun debe estar en el bosque-decía agotado, Tsunade no entendía de que le hablaba- El hombre que estaba con Hinata el día que se lastimo, lo busque, pero uso algún Jutsu para volver a mis insectos contra mi- explico.

La rubia enseguida entendió que alguien se metió en la mente de la Hyuga, pero el único poder capaz de bloquear el byakugan y alterar así la realidad de alguien era con el Sharingan, pero el único Uchiha vivo estaba en prisión, no tenían reportes de ningún otro sobreviviente.

... A menos que alguien lo obtuviese por la fuerza, ¿pero que quiere de la Hyuga?...

De inmediato llamo a Kakashi para informarle acerca del extraño hombre que era el único sospechoso de meter a la Hyuga en ese estado.

-Por favor...- Hinata se apretaba con fuerza la sabana entre sus manos, suplicando entre lagrimas- No te mueras...-

Kakashi y Tsunade la observaban buscando la forma de como sacarla de ese Jutsu.

-Ya llame a Ino, para que revise su mente- comento Kakashi.

-Hace dos semanas la reviso y todo estaba bien, quizás el Jutsu se activo con mas fuerza al ponerse en peligro la persona que lo coloco- razonaba Tsunade, mordiéndose las uñas.

-Los Hyuga, Aburame e Inuzuka están por todos los alrededores de Konoha en busca de cualquier anomalía- si hay algún sospechoso estoy mas que seguro que ellos lo encontraran de inmediato.

La seguridad en la aldea había sido duplicada en minutos, mientras Hinata seguía suplicando entre sueños.

...

...

...

La pelea con el Aburame le hizo gastar mas chakra del pensado, acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo le estaba costando demasiado, por el momento lo mejor era esconderse para poder descansar y recuperarse, le faltaba ya poco tiempo para que la transición de cuerpo finalizara con éxito y así volver a tener acceso a toda su fuerza y control de sus habilidades, mientras debía seguir en las sombras.

Se reprochaba a si mismo, pues en su momento de desesperación inconscientemente llamo a aquella chica que seguía dormida.

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata volvió a despertar, esta vez con tranquilidad, observo el lugar, para darse cuenta que estaba en el hospital, lo ultimo que recordaba era caer desde el barranco en medio del bosque.

-Por fin abres los ojos- Tsunade ingresaba en el momento exacto que la morena despertó- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí?-

-Si, ayer salí a entrenar, estaba un poco agotada y no me percate de mi alrededor, resbale cayendo por un barranco -

-Hinata llevas mas tiempo aquí, dime ¿qué mas recuerdas?-

-¿Mas tiempo?- se sorprendió, no creía que su caída hubiese sido tan grave- la caída es lo ultimo que recuerdo- confeso nerviosa, esperando que le explicaran que pasaba con ella.

-Ino intento entrar a tu mente buscando la razón por la que has pasado cerca de dos meses en coma- la mirada confusa y asustada de Hinata se clavo en la rubia- al parecer fuiste sometida a un poderoso Jutsu, así que si recuerdas algo por mas insignificante que sea, quiero saberlo-

-¿Un Jutsu? Pero... caí porque...- se mordió los labios antes de continuar- no me fije y termine tropezando por mi propia causa- explicaba sin entender a que venia un Jutsu en todo eso.

-No hablo de tu caída, si no de tu comportamiento, hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte- la morena asintió, esperando que las preguntas iniciaran- ¿Has tenido sueños extraños?-

Hinata se llevo ambas manos al pecho, claro que había tenido sueños extraños, pero no lograba conectar que tenia que ver con su caída

-Creo que si- tartamudeo.

-¿Con quien sueñas?- la mirada de la peli-azul demostraba la sorpresa por la pregunta tan directa- Necesito saberlo, pues han pasado muchas cosas desde que estabas en ese estado de coma-

-No lo se... él solo aparece en mis sueños... pero no se quien es-

-¿En tus sueños, te dice algo?- Hinata desvío la mirada dejando a la vista el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo en su manos- Hinata...- la llamo Tsunade tomándola de la mano- por favor di todo lo que sucede en tus sueños, la seguridad de la aldea depende de ello-

-No creo que sea así- murmuro tímidamente, la mirada de la rubia le exigía que continuase-Esa persona que aparece en mis sueños nunca me ha dicho nada malo, él solo... viene a mi cada vez que estoy triste... él solo viene para "estar conmigo"- el sonrojo era mas evidente, causando que Tsunade se alarmara a un mas.

-Por el momento dejaremos esto aquí, mas tarde vendré a revisarte de nuevo, te dejare unas pastillas para que estés despierta por un buen rato, hay algo que necesito comprobar-

Hinata solo se limito a aceptar la decisión de la rubia, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, no le importaría seguir durmiendo un rato mas, mientras pueda reunirse con ese misterioso hombre, todo estaría bien.

...¿Pero que tontería estoy pensando? Eso solo es sueño...

...

...

Durante el resto del día recibió visitas de Tokuma, Naruto, incluso su padre apareció para verla y dejarle en claro que solo estaban esperando a que le dieran el alta para casarla con Tokuma, y habían retrasado la boda mas de lo necesario, esa noticia le dolió un poco pues aun sabiendo que su padre no era un hombre de sentimentalismos, al menos tenía la esperanza que estuviese feliz por que ella estuviese bien.

Tokuma por su parte solo llego a dejarle flores y decirle que esperaba que se recuperara pronto, tanto para él como para ella el saber que al salir serían obligados a casarse no era algo que les emocionara, pero como miembros del clan estaban obligados a obedecer.

-¿Estas bien, Hina-chan?- pregunto Naruto acercándose dudoso.

-Lo estoy... Gracias por visitarme Naruto-kun-

-Hinata... yo lo siento, ese día yo hubiese sido mas valiente no hubieras pasado por esto- le decia con la voz casi apagada por la culpa que lo correía.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa... tu no estas obligado a corresponder los sentimientos que yo tengo hacía ti... por eso, ahora estoy aceptando las cosas como deben ser- se detuvo un instante observando como empezaba a atardecer, sin notar como el rubio empezaba a hacerse pedazos con esas palabras- Sabes... al salir de aquí voy a casarme con Tokuma-san, el es un buen hombre, si el consejo y mi padre lo eligió para mi, es porque sin duda es excepcional... lo que sentí por ti, fuese sin duda hermoso, pero he comprendido cual es mi deber, tu no debes culparte, ambos sabemos que esto terminaría de esta forma- sonrió, ocultando el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

Naruto la veía un poco descolocado, como alguien era capaz de decir eso, el se estaba quebrando por dentro, haciéndose un ovillo con esos sentimientos alborotados y ella tan amable como siempre, estaba culpándose así misma y tratando de hacerlo ver como el bueno de la historia.

-Hinata... yo- intentaba buscar las palabras perfectas para decirle que la amaba

-La visita termino- interrumpió Shizune desde la puerta.

-Pero, solo cinco minutos mas- pidió el rubio.

-No, lo siento pero podrás venir mañana, por ahora es tiempo de dejar sola a la paciente, ademas tengo que llevarla con Tsunade-

Derrotado salio de la habitación quedándose con la incomodidad en su pecho por no haber logrado decir todo lo que le acongojaba.

...

...

...

Después de la revisión con Tsunade, Hinata se quedo de pie en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, observando la luna en ese cielo tan despejado, un sentimiento de añoranza se abría espacio en ella... ¿pero a quien extrañaba?

Suspiro hondo, sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

...

...

...

Por fin fue dada de alta cinco días después, luego de los análisis y que no se encontrara nada anormal en las afueras de la aldea, pudieron tranquilizarse por un momento.

Hinata fue suspendida de las misiones por tiempo indefinido, hasta no encontrar a ese sujeto que ataco a Shino y que sin duda estuvo con ella el día del accidente, no la dejarían ir sola.

Por parte del clan, asignaron a Tokuma como su guardián, no podía salir a ningún sitio sin él o sin Ko, así que para evitar incomodidades, trataba de no salir mucho, solo para lo que fuese urgente y necesario.

Tsunade le receto un medicamento que la hacia dormir bloqueando los sueños, los primeros días de haber salido del hospital los tomo, pero luego al encerrarse en la misma rutina no lograba sentirse a gusto, empezaba a deprimirse, su apetito disminuía y con ello sus ganas de continuar también se evaporaban.

Hiashi al notar el cambio en su hija, pospuso de nuevo la boda, sería una vergüenza para el clan casarla en tan malas condiciones, eso afectaría la imagen de ellos y sobre todo las posibilidades de un heredero sano.

-Hinata- le llamo su padre durante la cena- tu boda se llevara a cabo en dos meses,- tanto ella como Tokuma se tensaron- Es mejor que empieces a comer bien y cuidar tu aspecto, no es sugerencia es una orden, si no lo haces por tu cuenta te obligare a hacerlo- amenazo con esa gélida mirada, que solo la hizo perder el apetito por el miedo que le transmitía.

Encerrada en su habitación se preguntaba, como mantenerse saludable y feliz como su padre quería, aparte de eso, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos con él hombre de la cueva, quizás sin su comida y cuidados posiblemente no sobreviviría, con ese simple pensamiento algo dentro de ella dolía, se sentó de inmediato al sentir la humedad de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas ¿estaba llorando por ese hombre?

-No quiero que muera- sollozo sin entender el porque le importaba tanto.

Los días pasaban, dejando a la vista una muy animada Hinata, aunque aun se limitaba a seguir entre las paredes de su habitación, ahora se le podía ver mas tranquila, hablaba mas con su hermana y cumplía con sus deberes dentro del clan, estaba esforzándose mucho por mantener su apariencia saludable, se ocupaba de muchas cosas, para terminar agotada y poder ir a dormir mas temprano de lo normal, añoraba poder dormir, desde esa noche que lloro por el hombre de la cueva se decidió a dejar los medicamentos para dormir.

Las pastillas las arrojaba en el retrete pues sabía que su padre se metía cada mañana al verla salir para poder contar las píldoras y así estar seguro que ella las bebía.

...

...

...

HINATA

Cada vez falta menos para mi boda con Tokuma-san, aveces me pregunto que diferencia habría si solo renuncio a todo y me marcho a otro lugar... pero al instante pienso en Hanabi y se que no soy capaz de alejarme de ella, no porque ella me necesite, es porque yo la necesito a ella para no sentirme sola.

¿Seré feliz con Tokuma-san? No lo sé... quizás si Neji estuviese vivo todo sería tan distinto...

pero claro eso solo son pensamientos absurdos que vagan en mi mente cada vez que estoy sin nada que hacer.

Quizás si solo cierro mis ojos "él" aparezca y me haga olvidar mi realidad.

Eres tan extraño, no es solo un sueño, lo sé porque constantemente te veo en diferentes escenarios, no se quien eres, pero te apareces en mis sueños cada noche, llegas a mi sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo seduces mi cuerpo con tus manos, hasta hacerme enloquecer, cuando tus labios por fin devoran los míos se que la pasión apenas empieza.

Atas mi realidad en una nube a la que no quiero regresar, desearía dormir por siempre para estar a tu lado y perderme en locura que tu sola presencia me atraviesa.

En mis sueños mi cuerpo responde ante tu sola mirada, cada célula de mi cuerpo reclama, suplica porque me hagas tuya en todo momento.

No se quien eres pero duermo con la esperanza de volver a verte, dicen que solo eres producto de mi imaginación, pero tenerte en mis sueños cada noche me hace sentir que eres real... que en verdad existes.

Deseo tanto que seas real y que cumplas esa promesa que noche tras noche me susurras entre besos, cierro mis ojos perdiéndome en esa voz tan sensual que me hace delirar.

-¿Cuando vendrás por mi?- susurre al viento, al despertar.

La sensación de tu tacto sigue fresca en mi piel, si solo fuese un sueño ¿como explicarían que aun conservo tu olor en mi piel?

...

...

...

Faltaban tan solo dos semanas para la boda Hyuga, las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas, todos en la aldea estaban entusiasmados, pues el Clan no estaba escatimando en gastos para las futuras nupcias, sería una celebración desbordante de elegancia.

Naruto había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Hinata que en verdad la amaba, la busco muchas veces luego de que le dieron el alta en el hospital, pero ella no quiso recibirlo y ahora por fin después de tanto nuevamente la tenía frente a él, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero estaban recibiendo las ordenes para su nueva misión.

-¿Alguna pregunta Naruto?- enfatizo el Hokage al notarlo distraído.

-No, Kakashi sensei- dirigió lentamente la mirada hasta el peli-gris.

-Bien, la misión es simple, solo deben rastrear a unos ladrones y traerlos para interrogarlos, no les tomara mas de tres días, Hinata esta en grupo porque por el momento es la segunda con mayor rango de visión y eso ayudara a que encuentren a esos tipos mas rápido- indicaba el Hokage.

-¿Quien es el primero?- interrumpió Kiba.

-Tokuma-san- respondió amablemente Hinata-

-En cuanto habilidad e ingenio el es el que le sigue a Neji- agrego Shino.

-Vaya, Hinata, tu esposo es el mejor de tu clan-

-Aun no es mi esposo...- respondió incomoda, sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto, de lo contrario habría notado la decepción en esos ojos azules.

-Bueno, pero el esta en otra misión, así que Hinata es la elegida, pueden retirarse-

-Si solo es rastreo ¿Porque va Naruto con nosotros?- Kiba lo miro como si fuera un estorbo.

-Es solo por precaución, recordemos los sucesos recientes, no puedo darme la libertad de dejar que un miembro de la Aldea sea utilizado, aun no hemos atrapado a "ese hombre" así que tanto Hiashi como Tokuma solicitaron de manera especial que se incorporara Naruto a su grupo-

Todos asintieron comprendiendo que era el guardia para Hinata, lo cual era normal pues al casarse con Tokuma ellos serían los lideres del clan Hyuga.

...

...

Durante el viaje Hinata se las arreglo para permanecer al lado de Shino y Kiba, de esta forma era fácil evadir el quedarse a solas con Naruto, aun lo quería pero después de todo era mejor mantener la distancia.

Por fin la hora mas anhelada por Hinata llegaba, la hora de ir a dormir, toco sus labios recordando la pasión con la que ese hombre de sus sueños la había besado, empezaba a dudar de su estabilidad mental al estar enamorada de alguien producto de su subconsciente pero, soñarlo era algo simplemente mágico.

El ultimo sueño había sido aun mas intenso, recordaba como esas manos habían vagado por cada rincón de su cuerpo hacienda estremecer en cada roce, sonrió como boba enamorada, gesto que llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- pregunto Kiba

Ella negó con su cabeza, dándose cuenta que de nuevo soñaba despierta.

-Decíamos que tu harás la primera guardia, para que puedas descansar el resto de la noche- indico Shino al notarla distraída.

-Hai- contesto melancólica, deseaba tanto dormir, pero tendía que esperar un poco mas.

-Si no te sientes bien, yo puedo hacer la guardia por ti- propuso Naruto.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- sonrío, aparentando para no levantar sospechas, aunque internamente se arrepentía por no haber tomado esa oferta.

Luego de cenar, decidió caminar un poco mientras revisaba la zona con su Byakugan, Kiba dormía, Shino y Naruto conversaban, así que era el momento perfecto para la inspección, le gustaba descansar en esa zona, pues Shino siempre proponía detenerse cerca de un riachuelo, su amigo sabía que ella era fanática de bañarse en ese sitio, así que fue por ello que entretuvo a Naruto, para darle tiempo a ella de revisar el lugar y poder sumergirse en el agua.

-Después de un baño, sera mas fácil dormir...- dijo al momento de meterse al agua, dejando su ropa en la orilla.

-¿Porque dormir, si puedes disfrutar mas cuando estas despierta?- Esa voz, la hizo detenerse... reconocería esa ronca y sensual voz donde sea.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sin atreverse a voltear, ¿estaba enloqueciendo? ¿porque la voz de sus sueños, la escucho tan real?

El sonido y movimiento del agua la hizo temblar de miedo, solo habían pasado cinco segundos desde que desactivo su Byakugan ¿como podría estar alguien tan cerca en esa ridícula cantidad de tiempo?

Reaccionando a su desnudez se agacho lo mas que pudo, dejando solo parte de su cuello y su cabeza fuera del agua.

-Bajo la luz de la luna y el reflejo del agua pareces una hermosa diosa- le dijo colocándose frente a ella.- Mírame- le exigió al notar que tenía los ojos cerrados.-tendré que obligarte entonces- amenazo al notar la resistencia de la morena.

Tomándola del mentón, la hizo ponerse de pie, dejando que el agua la cubriera hasta el ombligo, Hinata temblaba avergonzada de mostrar su cuerpo, cubrió con ambas manos sus pechos, esperando a que el hombre frente a ella terminara con su vida.

...que vergonzoso, Hinata Hyuga morirá desnuda en un rio...

...Aun en mi lecho de muerte avergonzare al clan...

-No voy a hacerte daño- acaricio el mentón de Hinata, ella seguía tiritando de miedo, deseaba tanto que su diosa abriera sus ojos y le mostrara esas orbes perladas que tanto amaba.- te dije que vendría por ti...- el corazón de ella casi se detiene al escucharlo decir eso.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la calidez en sus labios al ser atrapados con tanta vehemencia, si, era el hombre de sus sueños, era rel, estaba allí devorándola con tanta pasión que pronto las piernas empezaron a ponerse como gelatina.

El beso fue detenido por él, para recargar la frente sobre la de ella, con cierto temor abrió los ojos para confirmar que no estaba loca.

-Eres real...- le dijo intentando sonreír al mismo tiempo que contenía las lagrimas.

Siguió cubriendo la desnudez de sus pechos con una mano, mientras extendía la otra para poder acariciar el rostro de ese hombre que por tantas noches la acuno y amo en sus sueños.

La cabellera oscura y larga del hombre caía sobre esos brazos y torso bien tonificados, la figura y rostro de aquel hombre era divino, no encontraba otra palabra para definir la belleza que poseía.

Pronto los ojos negros que parecían consumirla, se volvieron rojos, mostrándole su verdadera naturaleza.

-...Uchiha...- susurro casi ahogando sus palabras, dando un leve respingo por la impresión.

-No tengas miedo, solo estoy guardando tu imagen en mi memoria para siempre-

Bajo la mano con la que acaricia el rostro masculino, debía salir de allí, ese hombre era peligroso, no tenia que preguntar para saberlo.

-¡Tu!- se sorprendió mas, al notar que era el mismo hombre de la cueva, se veía un tanto diferente, pero sin duda era el mismo, tenia el cabello mas largo y las heridas del rostro y el torso ya no estaban.

-Al fin me reconoces...- dijo besandole la frente, sin soltarla del mentón, siguió dándole besos en el rostro, a pesar que ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos buscando una forma de correr- Vine por ti, para hacer realidad nuestros sueños... tu seras mía, aquí y aquí- le toco la cabeza y el pecho del lado de su corazón.

El miedo y la emoción la confundían, debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero la voz pareció abandonarla y su cerebro entorpeció al no dejarla articular ni un solo grito para alertar a sus compañeros.

Madara volvió a besarla con tanta intensidad que empezaba a desvanecer aquella poca voluntad de defenderse en ella.

Como reacción a sus instintos correspondió cada beso, dejándose amar en el proceso, las habilidosas manos del azabache bajaron acariciando el cuerpo femenino, desde el cuello paso delicadamente sus dedos recorriendo el camino de los brazos y espalda, hasta llegar a la mano que aun se aferraba a cubrir los senos de la morena, en medio del beso sonrío, aparto esa mano llevándola hasta el pecho masculino, el también anhelaba sentir las caricias de su diosa.

No hizo falta que terminara de seducirla con los labios y sus manos, tal y como en sus sueños las células de la morena suplicaban por tener mas de ese contacto que la consumía por dentro, ese calor que el la hacía sentir era embriagante, necesitaba mas, pronto el forcejeo por parte de ella ceso, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de necesidad que la aturdían.

Guiada por las manos del azabache coloco las suyas al rededor del cuello de él, haciendo de los pasionales besos mas demandantes. Él necesitaba mas de ella no podía seguir conteniéndose mas tiempo, la deseaba mas de lo que pensó.

Salio del agua con ella en brazos, él no era un hombre paciente mucho menos atento, pero la mujer en sus brazos le provocaba ese sentimiento de querer cuidar de ella, así que de forma torpe y precipitada esparció las ropas que estaban en la orilla, para poder recostar a su diosa sobre ellas.

Apenas y la coloco sobre las prendas dispersas se abalanzo sobre ella, devorando impaciente los senos frente a él, la imagino tantas veces sin prenda alguna, con la poca muestra que ella le había permitido tener de sus curvas en la cueva, pero sin duda en la realidad todo era muchísimo mejor, superaba por mucho sus expectativas, ella se mordía una mano para evitar emitir algún sonido, Madara sonrío divertido por el esfuerzo de la chica en querer ocultar cuanto disfrutaba ella también de ese contacto.

Pero nadie con vida debía resistirse ante Madara Uchiha, tomo aquel gesto como un reto, pronto la haría gritar y gemir de placer sin pudor alguno, deseaba envolver a su diosa en una lujuria desenfrenada.

Deslizo su lengua sobre uno de los botones rosas que adornaban los senos blanquecinos de esa mujer, con ambas manos apretaba y aprisionaba con sus labios entre lamidas y succiones, hasta que por fin, la escucho gemir.

Los dos se encontraban desnudos por lo que contenerse y no hacerla suya le estaba tomando demasiado esfuerzo, las caricias eran suaves y bruscas, él era un torbellino deseando devorarla sin clemencia, el deseo por poseerla lo cegaba a momentos.

-Dime... ¿Sigues siendo pura?- pregunto con la voz agitada.

-...si...- jadeo ella al entender su pregunta.

Los labios de Madara mordisquearon un poco los pezones subiendo dando besos hasta llegar al cuello, lamiendo y besando esa curvatura que tanto lo tentaba, llevo una de sus manos hasta esa erección que lo embrutecía, deslizándola por el vientre de Hinata, ella se tenso al sentir esa parte de él sobre ella, no lo toco pero aun así dedujo que quizás no sería capaz de contenerlo en su interior.

Sonrío de nuevo al notar la expresión de asombro y excitación en ese bello rostro cubierto levemente de sudor, estaba tan caliente como él. Continuo con ese tortuoso camino llevando su erección hasta los pliegues de la chica, deslizándolo de arriba a abajo, la humedad que ella producía le permitía moverse con mas libertad.

-Dolerá un momento... pero vas a disfrutarlo- susurro al mordele con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella seguía con los sentidos alterados pero deseosa de sentir mas de él, sintió como se colocaba en su entrada, empujando sin pausas, él la veía absorto en sus facciones, activo su Sharingan para guardar esa expresión en ella, era placentero oírla y verla gemir por sentirlo dentro de ella.

Hinata se aferro con fuerza al cuello de Madara en un fallido intento de sosegar la molestia en su intimidad, al estar por completo en ella volvió a besarla dejando que la morena sintiese como palpitaba esa erección en su interior.

Sin previo aviso se movió dando inicio a las embestidas que la hicieron soltar gritos y gemidos, su salvaje posesividad le incitaba a marcarla de alguna otra forma mas, que cualquiera en esa maldita aldea supiera que esa chica era suya.

La embistió con fuerza, chocando en la estrechez de ella, su Sharingan seguía activo grabando cada segundo, en un acto desesperado por tanta pasión, bajo un poco hasta el cuello de ella lamiendo hasta llegar al hombro mordiéndola sin clemencia alguna, ella grito y el arremetió con mas fuerza en cada vaivén, al sentir el sabor metálico en su boca separo sus dientes para lamer la sangre que brotaba de esa delicada piel.

El demonio Uchiha sonrió al ver la marca que dejaba en la diosa de ojos perla.

Coloco sus manos en la cintura de Hinata haciéndola voltearse, dejando la visión de ese hermoso trasero frente a él.

Volvió a introducirse en ella con ímpetu, la tomo de los brazos haciéndola curvar la espalda, dejándola de rodillas, ella descanso la cabeza y espalda en el pecho de él, mientras el continuaba arremetiendo constantemente en su interior.

-ahora me perteneces...- le susurro mientras ella no dejaba de jadear y gemir en cada estocada.

La giro de nuevo notando las rodillas de la chica con algunos raspones por la porosidad del suelo arenoso, ella no necesitaba mas marcas en su piel mas que solo las que podría producir con su boca, la tomo por los tobillos, colocandolos sobre sus hombros, la levanto en esa posición, la tomo con fuerza del trasero para sostenerla, hasta dejar la espalda de ella en la corteza de un árbol, de esta forma volvió a penetrarla, ahora mas profundo, gruño por lo bajo, ante la sensación maravillosa que le permitía estar así.

Ella gemía aun mas, poco a poco el dolor iba disipando, la mezcla de placer la envolvía de tal manera que no era capaz de decir nada, estaba perdida en esos ojos rojos.

Se basaron al compás de las embestidas, dejándose llevar por el choque de sus sexos y lo embrujador de deseo que se generaba al sentir sus lenguas.

Pronto la estrechez y la presión que ejercía la intimidad de Hinata lo hizo llegar al clímax un poco después de ella, disfruto tanto sentirla llegar al punto mas alto.

Entre jadeos recostó su frente con la de ella, ambos sudaban, pero aun así no querían separarse.

-Puedo... pue...do, pre..guntar su nombre- decía con la voz agitada y su interior aun con residuos de aquel placentero acto de pasión.

-Uchiha... Madara- musito tan cerca, que la calidez de su aliento le acaricio el rostro.

El enemigo de la cuarta guerra ninja seguía vivió y ella en vez de tener miedo, se aferro con mas fuerza a él, ya le había entregado todo, moriría feliz, si el deseaba hacerlo.

-Hyuga Hinata- se presento.

-Dirás Uchiha Hinata- susurro antes de besarla.

Ambos sonrieron, ella de felicidad porque a pesar de lo posesivo que era él, la estaba aclarando que ahora era suya, y el parecía un idiota enamorado, probo los placeres de esa diosa y ahora quería saborearlos por el resto de su existencia.

...

...

...

Al amanecer Hinata regreso con su grupo, para su suerte Madara se encargo con anticipación que ninguno los interrumpiera metiéndolos en un genjutsu que los hizo dormir.

Completaron la misión y regresaron a la aldea.

Ella se fue tranquila, confiando en la promesa que él iría por ella, pudo habérsela llevado en ese instante, pero quería que todos supieran que la hermosa Hyuga era suya, por eso la dejo volver, por un tiempo.

...

...

...

La mañana que se llevaría a cabo la boda Hinata se preparaba sonriendo frente al espejo al ver la marca en su hombro, eso le confirmaba que todo el desenfreno y lujuria de esa noche fue real.

Pronto los invitados llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, incluso el Hokage estaba presente.

Hinata camino hacia el altar un poco deprimida, pues su amante aun no llegaba por ella, la ceremonia empezó siendo unida con un hilo rojo junto a Tokuma, símbolo de unión eterna.

Los pasos firmes dentro del recinto hicieron que todos los presentes se voltearan a ver quien interrumpía así la boda.

Desde el pasillo que daba al altar Madara sonrió a su diosa, quien ya estaba llorando de felicidad con solo verlo.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de pensar, cuando con sorpresa y miedo todos vieron como Madara se inclinaba ante Hinata tomándola de la mano dándole un beso.

-No se molesten, hoy no vine a matarlos- sonrío sádico al notar como los shinobis tomaban poses de pelea- He venido por la mujer que me pertenece- dijo al tomar a la Hyuga en sus brazos, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, que dejo a todos alterados y desconcertados.

-¿No era mas sencillo venir por mi, cuando estuviera sola?- le cuestiono al estar lejos de la aldea.

-¿y perderme la reacción de todos al saber que eres mía?-

-¿Me amaras el resto de tu vida?-

-Moriré por ti- respondió besándola con anhelo.

...

...

...

**FIN**


End file.
